<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me show you how much i love you by wispir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986159">let me show you how much i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir'>wispir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Collars, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), idk what other tags to add cries, slight degrading, slight hair pulling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haha dream literally just loves sap so much that they fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me show you how much i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackangel/gifts">quackangel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAN THIS IS JUST SELF INDULGENT KINDA KINKY DREAMNAP SMUT HEAD IN HANDS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what? Fuck off, dude!” Sapnap yelled, slamming his room door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait- Sap! What the hell? Open the door!” Dream yelled back, knocking on the raven’s door.</p><p><br/>
“No! Go away,” Sapnap denied, his voice faltering at the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you.. Are you crying?” Dream’s voice softened, leaning against the door.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no..” Sapnap’s voice sounded weak, and Dream started to feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Sap, I’m really sorry, please let me in?” Dream apologized, trying to coax Sapnap to let him in his room.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap didn’t respond, and it was quiet for a little while. Dream was patient, his ears perking up when he heard the lock shift from the door handle. He backed up a bit, seeing the door open a little. His eyes softened when he saw Sapnap peek through, eyes a little puffy with dried tears. Sapnap opened the door a little more, enough to let the dirty blonde in. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby why did you cry?” Dream comforted, cupping his cheek with a hand and pecking his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just forgot we still haven’t gone public with our relationship, and whenever you and George are together on stream, I always see twitter talking about you two and I get upset,” Sapnap sniffled, leaning into his lover’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget that I love you, so, so much. You are my prize, my baby, the one I love, my beautiful doll. There is no reason for you to get upset, darling. I shower you with all my love, ignore what our fans say,” Dream cooed, peppering Sapnap in kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap giggled, tackling Dream down and cuddling into him. Dream chuckled, playing with his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, you know what, babe? Let me show you just how much I love you.” Dream hummed, picking up the shorter.</p><p> </p><p> “What do you mean?” Sapnap questioned, being softly placed on his bed by Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t answer, but instead placed soft kisses over the raven’s exposed neck. Sapnap realized what, and let out a soft hum. They've explored the different types of kinks they have, honestly some not surprising, while others shocking.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you.. do you want to try it all together? Maybe not all, but do you want to- to combine some?" Dream asked, a hand resting on Sapnap's hip.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please,” Sapnap breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember your colors, darling,” Dream hummed, biting softly into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Sapnap nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh, what are your colors darling?” Dream tsked, waiting for Sapnap to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Green, yellow, and red,” Sapnap said, his hands grasping at the turtleneck Dream was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already so needy, have you been wanting this?” Dream smirked, his dark eyes piercing through Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes- yes I’ve imagined this before-!” Sapnap spilled out, not able to lie when Dream looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re so naughty, huh angel?” Dream said, his hands gripping at Sapnap’s thighs now.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap whined, nodding his head furiously. He gasped when he felt something around his neck, it was a collar. He looked at Dream, and his eyes already told enough that Sapnap was comfortable with what was happening. Sapnap squeaked when he felt a tug on his neck. Dream had a leash in hand, raising his brows a bit to see if Sapnap wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please go all out, do whatever you want with me, please- please.!” Sapnap whined, making Dream pull the leash so he was choked. </p><p> </p><p>“God.. that’s so beautiful baby,” Dream groaned, tugging the leash more.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap moaned quietly, shuddering when he felt Dream grip tightly at his thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so cute, dove,” Dream hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap whimpered, letting out a choked moan when Dream tugged harshly onto the leash. Dream stopped, sliding his shirt off, and tugged Sapnap harshly forward.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright darling, you’re going to follow everything I say now, or else you’ll get punished,” Dream growled lowly, gripping Sapnap’s hair and pulling it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, okay!” Sapnap nodded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, sugar, now strip,” Dream ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap blushed slightly, sliding his white sweater off. He looked back up, making eye contact with Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep going, baby, you’re doing great,” Dream purred, running his hands up and down Sapnap’s sides. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap complied, taking off his black sweatpants. He was left in his boxers, and Dream halted his movements. Dream slid his hands down, and hooked his finger under Sapnap’s boxers, making Sapnap flush and look back up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take it from here, pretty boy,” Dream smirked, slowly taking off Sapnap’s boxers. </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay,” Sapnap squeaked out, his face red.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so beautiful, so pretty,” Dream placed kisses all over Sapnap’s stomach,  gripping his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap whined, shuddering at Dream’s touch. Sapnap tugged at Dream’s pants, alerting the older. Dream hummed, sitting back up. “You want me to take my clothes off as well?” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap nodded, gasping when Dream tugged on his leash.</p><p> </p><p>“Words, darling,” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please take off your clothes, I want it- want it <em> so </em> bad!” Sapnap begged.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smirked, “how can I say no to that? Alright, good job baby,” he praised.</p><p> </p><p>Dream slipped off his gray sweatpants, and took off his boxers, bringing his attention back to the raven below him. Dream grabbed the lube on the bedside, pouring a good amount onto his hand and rubbing it together. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember, listen to whatever I say, don’t step out of line.” Dream ordered, circling a finger around the raven’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap gasped when Dream stuffed a finger in, writhing under the dirty blonde. Dream thrusted his finger in and out, making the raven whine and moan under him. Sapnap held onto Dream’s arm tightly, pure bliss on his face. Dream thrusted a second digit in, Sapnap throwing his head back.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah! D-Dream-” Sapnap moaned out, making eye contact with emerald green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, you’re making such beautiful sounds,” Dream purred, brushing Sapnap’s raven hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap cried out, arching his back and gripped at Dream’s arm more. Dream had hit his prostate, making the younger squeak and cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Darlin’, did I hit it?” Dream smirked, pressing more into Sapnap’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap moaned loudly, drool coming out his mouth. One of Dream’s hands held onto Sapnap’s thighs, thrusting faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! D-Dream, g-g’na cum- gonna-” Sapnap whimpered, hands flying down to grip at the black bedsheets. </p><p> </p><p>Dream stopped, pulling his fingers out. Sapnap whined, looking back up at the dirty blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, don’t want you to cum from my fingers, baby. Wanna make you cum plenty of times from my dick alone, like a…” Dream leaned closer to Sapnap’s ear and whispered, “<em> whore </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> P-please </em>! Wanna be your slut, wanna be your dirty whore!” Sapnap cried, wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed into the kiss, pulling away, tugging the leash back when Sapnap tried to kiss him again. Dream tsked, shaking his head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, remember to keep in check,” Dream reminded, sitting up a little more to grab the lube again. </p><p> </p><p>Dream spread the lube around his dick, hissing slightly at the cold substance. When he thought it was enough, he adjusted himself slightly, grabbing at Sapnap’s thighs again, lifting one over his shoulder. He looked back up at the raven, his eyes asking if he could go. Sapnap nodded, hand covering his red face. Dream groaned when he thrusted in, shuddering at the tightness. Sapnap cried out, hand covering his mouth, shaking. </p><p> </p><p>Dream growled, yanking his hand away from his mouth. "What's this? Sugar, thought you wanted to be good for me? Why 're you covering your beautiful sounds?" Dream hummed turning his head at the raven.</p><p> </p><p>“‘m ‘mberrased..” Sapnap whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dove, there’s no need to be, you’re beautiful,” Dream bit Sapnap’s neck, the younger gasping.</p><p> </p><p>Dream started thrusting, slowly. That made sapnap whine, pushing himself back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please,” Sapnap moaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Dream smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please move faster, please<em> pleaseplease-” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sapnap cried out, hands fumbling to grab at something. Dream was absolutely <em> destroying him. </em>Dream grunted, a hand gripping tightly at the leg slung over his shoulder, and another hand gripping Sapnap’s hips. Dream railed into the shorter boy, Sapnap sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god- oh god, D-Dream- <em> fuck! </em> Ah- holy <em> shit- </em>” Sapnap moaned out, eyes rolling back.</p><p> </p><p>The dirty blonde was pounding into the raven, grunting ever so often at the tight heat. Sapnap was moaning loudly, gasping occasionally when Dream pulled on the leash. Drool was noticeable when he turned his head, sobbing and shaking when Dream somehow went faster. Dream shifted slightly, making Sapnap sob loudly and hands gripping tightly at Dream’s biceps. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Fuck-fuck- <em>oh god</em>, there! There- please, Dream- <em>sir</em>!” Sapnap cried, scratching slightly at Dream’s biceps, eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked down at Sapnap, eyes lidded with lust, and a lopsided grin on his face. He brought a hand down to grip at Sapnap’s jaw, forcing him to look up. Sapnap opened his eyes, looking at the dirty blonde with lidded eyes. Oh, Dream thought he was so, so beautiful, eyes spilling with tears, sweat mixing with his tears and drool, cheeks red with pleasure and embarrassment, god- Sapnap was so beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“Doll, keep your eyes open,” Dream tsked, thrusting into the raven’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry sir! A-ah-” Sapnap apologized, getting cut off by something pressing down on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap looked down, seeing two fingers pressed into his mouth, and he moaned around them. </p><p> </p><p>“Suck, have to keep your mouth busy,” Dream smiled at him, and Sapnap shuddered. </p><p> </p><p>The taller continued his brutal pace, feeling the vibrations of the shorter’s moans around his fingers. He hissed when he felt a burn on his arms, Sapnap’s dull nails digging into his biceps. Dream grunted and his free hand grabbed both of the raven’s wrists and pinned them above his head, letting go just to unlatch the leath from the collar and tie it around Sapnap’s wrists. The younger whined around Dream’s fingers, looking up at him with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You wanna speak baby?” Dream leaned in closer to Sapnap’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The raven nodded quickly, feeling Dream slip his fingers out. It left a saliva trail behind, and Dream lead that hand down to Sapnap’s hard on, jerking him off. Sapnap cried out, tugging on his restricted wrists raised high, not allowed to put them down. </p><p> </p><p>“G-gonna cum, sir- g’nna cum, I-” Sapnap repeated the words, sobbing loudly as he came on his stomach and mostly onto Dream’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned, “Darling, who told you that you could come?” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap quickly looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “M’sorry! Sorry sir, <em>m’sorry</em>-” </p><p> </p><p>“Awe, it’s okay baby, you just couldn’t hold back, could you?” Dream purred.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap nodded with what Dream was saying, writhing in overstimulation when Dream kept thrusting harshly into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr-Dream can’t- can’t-! Too much- too much-” Sapnap sobbed, head pressed against the soft cushioning of the pillow with his eyes rolled back, and tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>Dream groaned at the sight, hips stuttering when the raven tightened around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby, just- just a little more,” Dream peppered Sapnap’s face with soft kisses, thrusts becoming sloppy.</p><p> </p><p>Dream moaned lowly as he came into the raven, head buried in his neck as Sapnap whined, shuddering at how full he was. Dream slid out of the younger, collapsing next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel icky,” Sapnap whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well I also bet that you’re too lazy to even get out of bed to shower,” Dream laughed next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“.. we can shower when we wake up,” Sapnap paused, “now hold me!” </p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed, holding the raven close to him as he played with his hair, both falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I RUSHED THE ENDING IM SORRY I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT I STARTED THIS IN LIKE DECEMBER AND I FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED IT MAN<br/>also now it's cross-posted on wattpad :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>